Armageddon
by Al's Waiter
Summary: Mutants are disappearing, and no one knows how or why.
1. Prologue - No More Mutants!

**Usual Little Disclamer Thingy:** Peter Parker, Hank McCoy, Friends of Humanity... yadda yadda yadda... are all property of Marvel Comics. I don't own any rights to them... although I wish I did, but such is life.

**Author's Note:** This is a rough draft of the prologue of a fanfiction project jointed with myself and a friend. This fic is "The Nameless Fic" for the time being and this prologue is the only thing that exsist in it.

I know there's a section where Beast is talking and it's very short. I know I have to lengthen that but I'm not good with big long "school learnin' words"; Thesaurus! I need a thesaurus, people!

**_Please_** give your comments on what you think of it; what to add, what to leave out, what to delete and have never return from where-ever deleted words go. Then this prologue will disappear and hopdefully re-appear with re-enforcements of _chapters!_ Wow...

I'll shut up now. :)   


* * *

  
**Where Have All the Mutants Gone?**   
**by Peter Parker**

Special. Different. Mutant. Freak. These are just some of the names used to describe the humans around the world who have been gifted and cursed with special abilities and super powers. They range from magnetism to shape shifting, flying to telepathy, super strength to emitting energy forms from their bodies. Others who do not have special powers just look different. In some cases, very different.

The homo superior race has been tormented, persecuted, hated and even killed by the homo Sapiens, just as the white used to with the black. But in this case, it's on a much larger scale.

Anit-mutant groups span the globe, protesting the equal treatment mutants are receiving in some areas and are pushing for laws to be passed where every mutant, regardless of age, would be placed in concentration camps. With their powers neutralized and refused breeding, the "mutant menace" would be solved.

But is the problem being solved without physical force? Maybe. Mutants are currently disappearing around the world.

Not physically.

Genetically.

The mutant strain of DNA that has been labelled the x-factor and that marks the difference between homo Sapiens and homo superior is mysteriously vanishing from the mutant genetic code without a trace.

"It's incredible!" dictates Dr. Henry McCoy, a bio-chemist, former member of the hero group The Avengers and also a former mutant, "the mutant DNA seems to be devolving to an earlier formation and therefore changing it's owner to a homo Sapiens state." The previously blue furred Avenger scratches his chin and smiles. "The strange thing now is, I actually have to shave in the mornings now."

Some mutants are gladly welcoming this change of self and don't want to go back. "This is great!" exclaims a college student of North Dakota who is visiting her friend in Manhattan. "My power was killing all the plant life in a ten foot radius if expose of me for an undetermined length of time. I love flowers but my mother couldn't keep a single plant alive with me in the house."

Still others are not so eager to rid themselves of their strange talents. "I could see in the dark," explains a high school student from West Virginia, "almost as well and I could in the daytime. I guess it was kind of like a cat; needing only a little bit of light to see clearly. I'm really going to miss that." He smiles, "I stubbed my toe on the bed last night."

Despite the 'mutant menace' being resolved, Friends of Humanity spokes person John Manning says that we should not let our guard down just yet. "This might be exactly what they want us to think. Mutants aren't stupid and as soon as we start believing their lies, they will rise up and attack us. Those freaks are still out there!"

But are they? Experts don't agree. Biologist from all over the world are coming to the same conclusion; the homo superior race is going extinct and that the x-factor gene was not the next step toward mankind's evolution but a genetic reaction result of pollution, radiation or even preservatives in foods.

Whatever the cause of the x-factor, it's gone now and both humans and mutants have to live with it. The sad fact is that because of this, some mutants rely on their power manifestations just to see, speak or even to live.

How this phenomenon will effect lives in the long run is up for speculation. Or is this just a temporary event that will revert back to what it was before? Time will tell.


	2. Dear Diary

**Disclaimer:** Jubilee, Wolverine, Beast, Iceman are all property of Mavel Comics, not myself. 

**Author's Note:** This us chapter ? out of the "Nameless X-Men Fic". (It's somewhere near the beginning) 

* * *

  
**Dear Diary**   
written by [Al's Waiter][1]

Dear diary, 

I never thought I'd ever say this but, I wish I were a mutant again. It's really weird. I never thought I'd miss my pyrotechnic powers, but now they're gone and I do. 

Now what do I do with my life? I used to have a goal in my life and my chosen career was to be an X-Man. I trained hard in the Danger Room and later in the Biosphere, paid attention in class... most of the time and learned from the best X-Man ever known. 

Now what? Now that the X-Men are regular homo sapiens and the dream that I've dedicated my life to believing and upholding is no longer needed. There is no need to fight for equal rights for mutants when there is no mutants to fight for rights. (Did that make sense?) 

Beast... or Hank doesn't know what's going on and he's been working on the problem for almost a straight week now. It's almost like he was trying to cure the Legacy Virus. He hardly ever comes out of his lab. Bobby brings him his meals but Hank hates to stop and eat. Not that I blame him. If I was such a brainiac like Hank is and something big happened like this, I'd be working night and day trying to solve it too. 

The funny thing about this is that I'm not worried so much for myself, but for people that are really close to me who is being effect by this more than I am. Jono's in really bad shape and Paige is really cut up about it. Even with the advanced technology of the Shi'ar, I don't think that Starsmore's going to last the week. 

It's strange, I never really got to know Jono that well and now that he's dying because he can't eat and his body is quickly running out of energy, I realize I'm going to miss him. He was always there for me when I needed to talk about missing Wolvie or the other X-Men. He didn't get all twisted in a knot like Monet would. Or sometimes we'd just sit and talk to each other about life and our different views. Okay... I did most of the talking but it was still good to have a listening ear when I needed it. 

But, Jono isn't the one who has me worried the most worried the most - it's Wolvie. 

Hank did a full check on the Wolvster and found out that without his healing factor, Logan's body is ageing more quickly than normal people. His body is just wearing down. In a couple of weeks, maybe months, he may be too frail to do anything and I'd loose him. 

I hate thinking about it. 

It doesn't seem real. 

I mean, Wolverine is invincible or _was_ invincible with his adamantium skeleton and healing factor. Nothing could stop him. Ripped up by a T-Rex, and stuff. When Magneto pulled all the metal out of him, he survived that... barely but he did and walked away with a wounded self-esteem. Even after that he bounced back and returned to the X-Men. Actually, when I think about it, he's bounced back more times than I have fingers and toes. 

... 

That's twenty right? 

But now, I'm not sure of anything anymore. Everything and everyone that I've ever grown to believe in is falling apart. The thing that we had in common and has held us together is gone. None of us are mutants now, and it's difficult for all. 

I feel so lost. I don't know what to do now, other than be strong; if not for myself, then for Wolvie. I can't show him that I'm scared. 

I guess that's my dream worth fighting for now. 

Sincerely, 

Jubilation 

   [1]: mailto:alswaiter@home.com



End file.
